


Одно будущее

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "У них давно все общее. Страхи, надежды, стоны.Босс тоже один на двоих"ER для мейгеры, first time для тройничка
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Original Male Character/Lio Fotia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Одно будущее

Первый раз они застают его случайно, когда сами ищут какое-нибудь укромное место, чтобы перепихнуться по-быстрому: денек выдался тот еще, «Ледяные силы» застали их врасплох и гнали, как поганых шавок, через половину горного плато. Оторваться удалось только ближе к вечеру – как всегда, благодаря Лио и его фокусам.  
И у Гуэйры, и у Мейса до сих пор ноют задницы от долгой езды на мотоциклах и немного трясутся руки. Да что там, и поджилки тоже.  
Самое время размять и руки, и задницы.  
\- Ты знал, что он так бодро сосет? - спрашивает Гуэйра несколько оторопело.  
\- Почему не у нас? – задает Мейс менее абстрактный вопрос, и Гуэйра одобрительно хмыкает, пихая его локтем в бок: молодец, а мог ведь сказать «у меня».  
У них давно все общее. Страхи, надежды, стоны.  
Босс тоже один на двоих.  
Мальчишка – со спины не сразу разберешь, что это Гай, - выгибается, дергая за светлые волосы так, что Гуэйра с Мейсом всерьез беспокоятся за сохранность кое-чьих шейных позвонков. Но Лио невозмутимо проглатывает все до последней капли, потом так же невозмутимо отирает рот затянутой в перчатку ладонью, поднимается с перевернутого бака, на котором с невозможным комфортом до этого восседал, и легко похлопывает Гая по плечу.  
\- Тебе пора, - говорит он, и пацана, только сейчас заметившего благодарную публику, как ветром сдувает.  
\- Хорошее тут местечко, - тянет Гуэйра, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.  
\- Укромное, - соглашается Мейс. – Просто огромная свалка со всяким хламом. Не каждый догадается, какие тут скрываются сокровища.  
Лио пожимает плечами и поправляет шейный платок.  
\- Долго не задерживайтесь, - велит он немного охрипшим голосом, от звука которого у Гуэйры и Мейса сбегают щекотные мурашки вдоль позвоночника. – День был сложный, но оставаться тут не стоит: на закате снова выдвигаемся.  
\- Босс, а как же ты? – сладко тянет Гуэйра, когда Лио с каменной физиономией проходит мимо них.  
\- Что – я?  
\- Может, тебе помочь? – участливо интересуется Мейс. Галантно даже, можно сказать.  
Костюм у Лио достаточно обтягивающий, чтобы стояк был прекрасно виден всей округе.  
\- Благодарю. Но не стоит, - отвечает Лио с неопределенным ударением в последнем слове и удаляется.  
\- Вот мудак, - восхищенно тянет Гуэйра ему вслед.  
Мейс молчит. Он смотрит на Гуэйру, и тот отвечает тяжелым понимающим взглядом.  
В этот вечер они выбирают для траха «шестьдесят девять», и ни один из них не уверен, что, кончая, не представлял перед собой кое-чье надменное лицо.

***  
Другие бы на их месте давно закатили друг другу скандал, может, даже подрались. Но Гуэйра и Мейс вместе слишком долго, прошли вместе через слишком многое дерьмо, чтобы тратить время на всякие там сопливые глупости типа ревности.  
Тем более, на отказ от чего-то хорошего и такого близкого – только руку протяни.  
Босс близко. И, судя даже по нескольким минутам, что они застали – очень хорош не только в грамотном управлении людьми и пламенем.  
Еще он делает вид, будто ничего не случилось, так уверенно и упорно, что Мейсу и Гуэйре и в самом деле начинает иногда казаться: все это им просто приснилось.  
\- Босс, мы тут думаем поплавать. Не хочешь с нами? – любезно интересуется Мейс во время очередной из остановок.  
Их отряд Ультра-Опаленных ночует в пещере рядом с небольшим озерцом, наверняка мелким и не особо чистым, но идея искупаться после жары кажется достаточно заманчивой. К тому же, ни Гая, ни кого-то мало-мальски смазливого – и уж тем более настолько охуенного, как они двое, – поблизости нет.  
\- Не хочу, спасибо.  
\- Давай, босс! Мы быстренько! Одна нога там, другая – здесь.  
\- Вы можете просто пойти без меня, - пожимает плечами Лио, не отрывая взгляда от костерка.  
\- Без тебя что за веселье!  
\- Я не хочу, - повторяет он с нажимом, и в прохладном голосе чувствуется лед.  
\- Босс, мы тебе не нравимся? – спокойно спрашивает Мейс, и они с Гуэйрой смотрят на него во все глаза, пока Лио не поднимает на них недовольный взгляд.  
\- Завтра – важный день. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Не отвлекайте меня.  
Вода в озере оказывается в самом деле сплошной тиной. Когда они, фыркая и выжимая волосы, возвращаются обратно к стоянке, так и не потрахавшись, головы забивает дурная, горячая злость.  
\- Эй, босс, а ты все скучаешь? Жаль, Гая рядом нет, чтоб развлек. Кстати, давно его не видно, он же вроде в лагере под Белой скалой остался после той заварушки, которую мы пропустили? Что так, разругались? – интересуется Гуэйра, плюхаясь на пол пещеры рядом с ним.  
Мейс опускается с другой стороны и кладет руку на узкое бедро Лио, туго обтянутое тканью.  
\- Вы слишком громкие, - сонно говорит Лио, и его медленно и неотвратимо начинает окутывать пламя, разрастаясь до самого свода. – Всех разбудите. Заткнитесь уже.  
В пещере на мгновение становится нечем дышать.  
Лио, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги и уже на выходе разворачивается, сообщая все тем же равнодушным тоном:  
\- Гай потерял руку в последней схватке с «Ледяными силами». У них были новые разрывные, а он слишком лез на рожон. Если не заткнетесь и не дадите всем выспаться – я справлюсь с вами и без разрывных.  
Они долго молчат, пока вдалеке не стихает отзвук шагов, а потом Мейс тихо и непонятно говорит:  
\- Мы ему нравимся.  
Гуэйра ничего не понимает, но переспрашивать не решается.  
Потом сообразит. Если Мейс понял – он поймет тоже.

***  
Следующие несколько дней превращаются в сплошной раскаленный кошмар, а потом случается Санта-Феррейра – бойня в Санта-Феррейре – и они понимают: этот кошмар был детской сказочкой.  
«Ледяные» постоянно модифицируют оружие, гребаный Форсайт тратит, небось, на это бешеные бабки. В последнее время как с цепи сорвались: по-прежнему всеми силами пытаются захватить Опаленных живьем, но теперь уже не важно – целиком или нет. Главное, чтоб дышал. И не мог сбежать.  
После Санта-Феррейры их остается трое, только они и Лио, да и того задевает в бок по касательной, и они чудом увозят его с поля боя на байках – он сопротивляется так, что Мейс в какой-то момент думает двинуть ему по голове, но Гуэйра запрещает, и вскоре Лио обмякает в седле мотоцикла и только сжимает губы, пялясь на дорогу.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло говорит он, когда они добираются до лагеря и сдают его медикам.  
Не то чтобы его ребра сильно пострадали, но вот за голову Гуэйра и Мейс беспокоятся куда больше. И за то, что в ней творится.  
Он приходит к ним ближе к утру, полностью одетый, как всегда в своей идеальной рубашке, от белизны которой режет глаза.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он снова и аккуратно присаживается на байк Гуэйры, возле которого они расстелили спальники.  
\- Не за что, - бормочет Гуэйра, сонно потирая глаза. – Ты, босс, больше так не подкрадывайся, а то в этой своей белой штуке на призрака похож, я чуть в спальник не наложил, а он у меня один, знаешь ли.  
Лио не улыбается.  
\- У вас не найдется выпить?  
\- Нет, босс, извини. Как раз перед поездкой запасы кончились, не успели ничего нового раздобыть, - отвечает Мейс.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - говорит Лио и медленно поднимается с мотоцикла. – Значит, обойдемся без алкоголя. Кто первый?  
Тихо так, что слышно, как насмешливо шуршит песок.  
\- Мейс, а он-таки того, тронулся маленько, - сообщает Гуэйра, расстегивая спальник и усаживаясь на землю. – А, может, даже и не маленько.  
\- Иди спать, босс, - предлагает Мейс. – Тебе бы отдохнуть не мешало после всего.  
\- Я хочу вас отблагодарить, - упрямо твердит Лио и опускается рядом с ними. – За спасение. За доверие. За все.  
Мейс выпутывается из спальника и подходит к ним.  
\- Слушай, Лио. Ты отличный босс и…  
\- Нет, - отрезает он. – Не отличный. Был бы отличный – никто бы не погиб. Никто бы не попал в плен.  
\- А если б тебя не было рядом, нас бы всех уже давно уволокли на опыты. Перестань, босс. Ты сам сказал – доверие. Мы тебе доверяем. Пойдем за тобой, веди нас. Мы сделаем, что потребуешь. Только от себя перестань требовать невозможного.  
Гуэйра не умеет толкать такие пафосные речи, как Мейс, поэтому просто притягивает Лио за шею и целует в искусанные губы.  
\- Прекращай, босс, - шепчет он в приоткрытый тяжело дышащий рот. – Мы все понимаем, честное слово. Мы готовы рисковать. Всегда были, и до тебя, и с тобой.  
\- Я боюсь вас потерять, - шепчет Лио и зажимает рот рукой, будто пытаясь удержать рвущиеся на волю слова. – Всех боюсь. Но вас двоих – особенно.  
\- Вот же мы, здесь, босс, - так же тихо отвечает Гуэйра, осторожно гладя его по макушке.  
Мейс опускается рядом и приобнимает Лио за напряженные плечи.  
\- Когда один – не так страшно, - говорит Лио, и у него в глазах горит злой, отчаянный огонь. – Когда отвечаешь только за себя – не так хреново. Из меня отвратительный руководитель. Я не готов. Я делаю кучу ошибок. Я позволяю себе привязываться к людям, думать о них, когда нужно думать о главной цели – как свергнуть это чертово правительство, как уничтожить Форсайта…  
\- Ты правда о нас думал? – спрашивает Гуэйра, и Лио вздыхает, устало прикрыв глаза. – И что надумал?  
\- Что ты слишком любишь потрепаться, вот что, - прерывает его Мейс и осторожно разворачивает лицо Лио к себе.  
\- Расслабься, босс. Нужно, чтобы был стимул переть напролом в это твое светлое будущее. Чтобы хорошо было и сейчас. Хоть ненадолго.  
\- Так кто первый? – повторяет Лио свой вопрос таким ледяным тоном, что возражать точно будет себе дороже.  
Он смотрит на них, щуря светлые глаза, а потом криво усмехается, облизывая губы.  
\- Хотя можно и сразу оба. Ну, что застыли? У вас проблемы с ушами? Или с другими органами?  
У Гуэйры с Мейсом никаких проблем нет.  
Они резво подскакивают на ноги, замирают перед ним плечом к плечу – чисто как на параде каком, еще не хватало вытянуться и салютовать.  
\- Ты хочешь поблагодарить или просто хочешь? – на всякий случай уточняет Мейс, и Гуэйра привычно двигает ему локтем в бок – ну что за вопросы в такой момент, а?  
\- Просто хочу, - отвечает Лио и по очереди расстегивает на них штаны, похлопывает по бедрам, заставляя развернуться к нему вполоборота, встать еще ближе, еще теснее. – Вот так. Вы же так хотели, верно?  
\- Я согласен и на другую позу, я вообще, босс, зна-а-а…  
Гуэйра задыхается стоном и прикусывает кулак, Мейс со свистом втягивает прохладный воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Лио дрочит им обеими руками в быстром темпе, не давая перевести дыхание; его юркий язык щекочет щель то на одной, то на другой головке, слизывает выступающие капли смазки, проходится по стволам сверху вниз.  
Когда он плотно обхватывает оба члена и вбирает в тесный, горячий рот сразу две головки, Гуэйра не выдерживает и кончает первым, забрызгав спермой белеющие в предрассветной темноте лицо, и волосы, и рубашку.  
Мейсу требуется еще несколько минут – Гуэйра как раз успевает отдышаться за это время и сползти вниз. Он жадно мнет напряженный член Лио через ткань узких штанов, с оглушающим восторгом наблюдая, как стояк Мейса упирается в щеку Лио изнутри, туго натягивая ее.  
Лио стонет – и Мейс возвращает этот стон, изливаясь в податливый рот.  
Перед тем, как стянуть наконец с Лио штаны, они как следует вылизывают этот жаркий соленый рот, и аккуратные розовые соски, которые твердеют от холода, и длинную припухшую полосу на боку, стараясь касаться Лио не слишком грубо – хотя, черт возьми, это кажется сейчас почти невозможной задачей.  
Но с Лио нет ничего невозможного.  
Он кончает в рот Мейса, с пальцами Гуэйры в заднице, и тяжело, сбивчиво дышит, откидываясь на скомканный спальник.  
\- Охуеть, - говорит Гуэйра, до сих пор не веря в реальность происходящего.  
На мгновение ему опять кажется, что их просто разморило от зноя на той свалке неделю назад, и все, что было дальше - приснилось.  
Но Мейс аккуратно кладет взмокшую голову Лио себе на колени, убирает налипшие на лицо волосы, и Гуэйра пристраивается рядом, закинув на дрожащего до сих пор Лио руки и ноги.  
\- Совещание официально объявляю закрытым, - хрипло сообщает Лио и прикрывает глаза. – Устные доклады приняты. Отбой.  
Мейс негромко смеется, ведя пальцами по его длинным ресницам, и Гуэйра впервые за долгие несколько дней спокойно закрывает глаза. Он нащупывает ладонь Мейса и пожимает ее.  
Они все понимают.  
У них впереди – одно будущее на двоих.  
На всех.


End file.
